Blue
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Sometimes, the Blue Route is the most dangerous route to go..


**Chapter One**

"I can't even find the words to write.."

Not one for lack of eloquence, The Lord of Aki sat by his desk, pen and paper in his hand, and perplexed for words.

"I must secure the West...as I move forward."

He had already sent Kuroda Kanbei to attack Shikoku, the lands of Chosokabe, leaving the blame to The Lord of Mikawa, as the yellow banners of the Tokugawa flew in the cold wind.

A slick smile appeared on those pretty lips.

"How enticing..." he spoke, in his oddly monotone voice.

"...and I am to trust that Motochika could be this stupid.."

Still, the ever eloquent Mouri Motonari couldn't find the words to write. He sighed, and placed his hand over his head. Perhaps he was over thinking...

"You need to rest. Stop thinking so hard."

In a fury, Motonari looked up to see a woman, clad in a black trench-coat, wearing a small pair of shorts underneath. Her long legs were spread in a split over the table, long pink nails on the paper, bright orange eyes on him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and said,"You dare give such a suggestion?" "Don't look at me like that." she snapped, her voice getting as low and as cold as his.

Sending a shiver down his spine.

"How ridiculous. That someone like you would make such a suggestion..."

She kept her glare right into his eyes and said,"Of course. As your dearest adviser...that my precious advice would go unwelcome by you, oh great Mouri Motonari...the greatest tactician of our day.."

Angrily, Motonari turned back to her, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. He brought his face close to hers, his lips right over hers and snapped,"Don't you ever speak to me like that. Know your place..."

"You sound so sexy when you're angry. Remind me to piss you off more often.." she smirked against his lips. "Don't test my patience, woman. I can, and will dispose of you.." he snapped.

And that only earned a laugh. "You can't live without me.."

He froze. She was right, at least, she had that over him. A beautiful bodyguard/adviser sent from the East, she planted herself in the Mouri, hoping to help the green-faced warrior take control of all the land.

"I...I..."

She laughed again,"Cat's got your tongue?" "Listen here, little kitten...you will not disobey me...you will not speak to me this way...you will do what I say, when I say.." he snapped.

"I like how I'm the only one who can bring out emotions in you...it's a good look, you know." she replied.

Still as impudent as ever.

Motonari had to admit, it kept him on his toes at least.

Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

She began to walk away. The crest of the Katakura clan etched proudly on the back of her coat.

He hated it.

He sneered, grabbing her wrist again, pulling her towards him.

"You're still wearing that coat..."

She looked at the black trench-coat. The one given to her by her ex-lover, Katakura Kojuro. She had ended their relationship after a year when he decided that protecting and staying by Date Masamune's side was more important.

In a way, she couldn't blame him. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I hate it when you wear it.."

He gritted his teeth. She could see that he was trying to keep his composure, but it was slowly faltering.

"That crest..his mark on your clothes.." he said coldly. He began to look up and down her body, "his mark on your body.." His hand almost touched her skin, but he stopped.

She said nothing, and let him continue to speak.

"I..you..you belong to me."

"W-what?" she mouthed, giving him a surprised look.

He swallowed thickly.

"You heard me. You are my property."

She said nothing, and he released her, watching as she bounced off the wall behind her.

"You can take your leave now.."

Not once did his voice change. That low, deep sexy monotone voice. It almost felt arousing to be so degraded.

And once again, he growled, fuming as he saw the crest of the Katakura on the back of coat as she walked away again, the heels of her boots stomping against the wooden floorboards.

Kojuro himself might as well be touching her right then and there.

It was almost mocking him.

"Woman!" he called. She ignored him.

"Woman!" he called again. Still, she ignored him.

"As I said, Mouri Motonari, you need rest. I'll fix up your bed." she said, her voice cold and seductive.

It sent a chill down his spine.

He swallowed again, and followed her.

When Motonari arrived in his bedroom, he gasped, seeing her on his bed. She lay on her back, holding herself up with her elbows, and looked right into his eyes.

"Hi." she said cooly. "Get off my bed." he snapped. She smirked and left his bed, rolling off, her legs in the air.

He watched her long, slender legs and began to grow aroused.

"Well. See you in the morning." she said, mockingly bowing to him.

As she began to leave, once more, he saw the Katakura crest laughing at him.

"Come back here." he whispered, as she stood in the doorway.

She stopped.

"Don't turn your back to me. I told you I hate seeing that crest on you."

"And what's the problem? Are you jealous?"

"Don't talk back to me!"

He began to leave the bed, and slowly began to walk to her.

"I told you..you're my property.." he said, standing right behind her.

"So what are you gonna do?" she mocked, waiting for him to make a move.

There's always been so much sexual tension between the two, ever since they first met. But he was always intimidated, always afraid to touch her.

"Get rid of it."

Her heart beat in anticipation.

He placed his shaking hands on her body, and she gasped, feeling the cold against her warmth.

Her body was like fire. Warm, like the sun. It was odd for a woman of Northern Europe, but the mix was so sensual.

His lips touched her neck, and he tentatively began to leave light pecks on her skin.

He growled, letting his sexual appetite take over, and ran his hand up to her coat, ripping it off.

"Moto-" she gasped, but was interrupted when Motonari pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

His lips were ice cold, yet they were hot. It was a scalding, sexual, exhilarating feeling that nearly brought the woman to her knees.

Immediately, she kissed him back, taking in his taste. Their lips touched again and again, drinking each other's tastes tenderly.

The need to breathe ended the kiss far too prematurely, and they got out of their embrace, completely breathless.

As they fought to get their breath back, she and Motonari looked at each other, as their bodies began to grow warm.

Their faces were red, flustered.

His eyes went down her body. Having taken off that coat, she was topless, only wearing those too-short shorts that he always hated her in.

But now, all he wanted was all her clothes off.

"Well, you got what you wanted. Are you happy?" she said.

"I want it all off.." he breathed.

She smirked, and walked past him, laying down on his bed.

His eyes grew wide when she kept that smirk on her face, and began to take off her shorts.

Each time she moved, her breasts bounced, and he couldn't stop staring at them. Their large size, their firmness, her erect nipples..he wanted it all.

He ran to the bed, ran to her side, placing himself over her.

His hand touched hers, and he helped take her shorts off.

They kissed again, as she ripped his shirt off, looking at his smooth muscles.

"Holy.." he whispered against her lips as her fingernails ran up and down his chest.

Her nails ran through his hair as his tongue slipped through her lips.

Surely, he wasn't built like Kojuro. The difference was almost jarring. One was built, manly and tanned, while Motonari was thin, almost feminine in appearance, and pale.

Still, she wouldn't let that deter her.

Once again, Motonari was at a loss for words.

Just when he was about to indulge further..

"My lord!"

The door was slammed open by Ankokuji Ekei and two other men.

Motonari turned to the door, glaring daggers into Ekei, "What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy now?!"

Meanwhile, she threw the sheets over their bodies so they won't be seen. He'd be thankful for that.

"My..lord?"

Ekei looked upon Motonari in confusion. After all, in bed with a beautiful woman wasn't the image he had expected his oft-shy, reserved and cold-hearted lord to have.

"What? What? Out with it? Or are you just going to waste my time?" Motonari snapped.

Ekei bowed and said,"My Lord, Lord Otani Yoshitsugu is here..."

"Otani..?" she asked.

Motonari sighed and said,"Yoshitsugu...you really picked a good time to show up. Ok, tell him I'll be right there.."

He began to rise from the bed, but was stopped by his orange-eyed beauty.

"At least send these men out before you leave the bed." she said with a smirk.

"O-of course." he replied. He then turned to his men and said,"You are dismissed. I will join you in a few minutes."

"Sir." Ekei said, leaving the room.

Motonari sighed in annoyance, and left the bed, looking down at his lover.

"I suppose I must apologize."

She shrugged and said,"Politics is more important. I'll be waiting."

He finished putting his green jacket on, and walked out of the room. But not before lingering a look at her still-nude self.

When the door closed, Ekei looked upon his Lord with a light blush and said,"I had no idea you had chosen a wife. Something you managed to hide from us?"

Motonari gave an expressionless gaze.

"She is not my wife. Surely I have not introduced you to my self-proclaimed bodyguard from out East?"

"But my Lord, you two-"

"It was merely a moment of convenience."

"Now tell me.." he added,"what does Yoshitsugu want?"

"I am afraid I cannot answer that. He refuses to speak with anyone but you."

Motonari nodded. He knew exactly what it was about then. Probably here to ask what was taking so long with that blasted letter.

"Of course..of course.."

When he entered his main hall, he called his men away, as Otani Yoshitsugu floated towards him on his palanquin, with a slick smile on his face.

"It is good to see you, Mouri Motonari.."

Motonari only looked on expressionless as always.

"Out with it, Yoshitsugu.."

"As graceless as always, my friend. I am simply here to ask your progress on your letter to Lord Chosokabe.."

Motonari smirked lightly and said,"These things take time. I will write it in due time."

"Of course. But time is of the essence, my friend. Do be prudent."

"I shall take that into consideration."

Motonari was about to leave, when he noticed that Yoshitsugu still had his beady eyes on him.

"You have something else to say?"

"I did not know you had a new addition to your ranks." Yoshitsugu said.

"Yes, yes, speak your point." Motonari said.

"Do be careful of her. She still bears the mark of the Katakura."

Motonari sneered, growing irritated by that name, hoping Yoshitsugu wouldn't notice.

"I will make her a new coat tonight."

"I trust you, dear friend. Keep an eye on her. Keep her close."

"Is that all?"

The two pairs of eyes looked at each other.

"Then I will take my leave. Be sure to take care of yourself."

And with that, he left.

"Do not worry about me, Otani Yoshitsugu. Worry about yourself.."


End file.
